


Count On That

by TallGayDani



Category: Parallax - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm getting this show and this ship a fandom so help me, first ever Parallax fanfiction according to extensive googling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine realises that being practical isn't always the best course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count On That

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently the first ever Parallax fanfic! I googled for an hour yesterday trying to find some to read, but instead I just have to make it myself.

“Um… but, thanks. I should go.”

She didn’t want to, though. Katherine knew she needed to be back in Ben’s world soon, but she didn’t want to leave Forest World. She could give herself a million logical explanations, but after a night of learning to loosen her hold on her emotions and practicality, she knew the real reason why.

She didn’t want to leave Mundi.

Katherine wasn’t entirely sure why. She just knew that thinking about going back, no matter how short a time, felt… wrong. It was illogical, and it didn’t serve any practical purpose, but it was what she wanted, and after last night, she was willing to follow what she wanted.

Waking up that morning, and hearing Mundi singing outside, it made her feel… different. Entranced. She wanted to wake up to that beautiful sound more often. Why, though? Katherine didn’t know. A thought crept into her head, ‘maybe… I like her?” Well, she knew that. Mundi had quickly become one of her best mates, balancing out her logic with Mundi’s free spirit. She greatly admired the redhead for that, even though in her world it was entirely impractical to sing, dance, and play music for no express purpose. But… it seemed like something more. Some stronger bond, with lingering looks and contact for no other reason than they could. And Katherine loved that.

It still confused her slightly, though. She normally equated these feelings with what Melinda excitedly told her about the boys she had crushes on. But Mundi was a girl, and that was puzzling her. She didn’t have a crush on a girl, did she? It’s not like Katherine was worried about it. Many of her father’s artistic friends were gay, but she’d never really considered it for herself. She had just thought that her aversion of boys was because she didn’t have time for it, or that they were all immature dropkicks. Well, maybe she _was_ gay. That was new.

A sudden movement startled her out of her reminiscence. Mundi hugged her and, slightly unprepared, Katherine hugged her back. As they moved apart, Mundi’s hands slid down her arms, taking both of Katherine’s hands in hers. She looked into Mundi’s eyes, full of warmth and happiness, and found she couldn’t look away. So she did the only thing that she felt was right, and leaned in and kissed Mundi, pouring all the gratitude she couldn’t express into the kiss. After some initial surprise, Mundi kissed her back, smiling. As they broke apart, both sporting large grins, Mundi was the first to break the silence, cheekily asking, “so… what practical purpose did that serve?”

Katherine laughed. “It made me happy,” she said simply, and kissed her again quickly. “But I really do have to go. Veronica’ll send some Guardian search party after me if I don’t show.”

“Okay, I should get going anyway. See you soon?”

“You can count on that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally a smut writer for the Carmilla fandom, so this foray into cute, sweet fluff was actually a little difficult. But I figured the first work in a fandom shouldn't be, ah, along the lines of what I usually write, so here we are. I hope y'all enjoyed it! It was really nice to write in the Australian voice for once, what with me being Australian and all.


End file.
